


And In Their Hearts Shall Burn

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on Naruto 446, Blood and Gore, Insanity, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they would all burn. Burn as Itachi had.The world would burn and Shisui with it. For he had sinned as greatly as everyone else. He took Sasuke under his wing. He failed to notice the signs that surrounded the boy. The whispers of darkness that would surely blight out Itachi’s light. Shisui had not gone with Itachi…if he had…he could have stopped him from doing something so foolish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In Their Hearts Shall Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Itachi’s death in 446 and people wondering on Shisui’s reaction.

 

There were whispers in the street of the battle between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. That they had battled and how Sasuke had come out victorious. 

 

Shisui had not cared about the trivial gossip. Let the children fight it out.Until the whispers became a roar and a name began to be passed by many lips.

 

_‘Itachi is dead.’_

 

_‘Itachi is dead.’_

 

Shisui had scoffed at the notion. Itachi, dead. Itachi could never die. Not by the hands of his brother as the rumors stated. Sasuke was a good person. Sasuke was just having trouble finding himself…Sasuke would come home.

 

At least, those had been Itachi’s parting words before he vanished into the night in search of his wayward brother.

 

And Shisui had let him go.

 

Why hadn’t he stopped him…

 

Then Naruto returned and the rumors were confirmed. Fugaku was inconsolable. Many were shocked by the news. Many had thought the rumors to be false.

 

Where was his body? There was no body…Fugaku had demanded Itachi’s body to be returned, but Itachi never came.

 

This was their fault. 

 

Sasuke who in his lust for power, who was so envious of the attention he did not receive from his father was blinded from the realization that the acknowledgment he sought from the father, he was receiving from Itachi. 

 

Itachi, who adored Sasuke above all else.

 

_“He won’t listen to reason, Itachi. Don’t go alone.”_

 

_“He’s my brother Shisui. He’d never hurt me. I have to go to him.”_

 

Had Shisui not told Sasuke not to let his anger get the better of him? Had he not trained the boy? And for what? Itachi now dead, his body abandoned by his brother and now lost.

 

And the Naruto boy…

 

Why hadn’t he stopped it? Wasn’t he supposed to be some wonderful friend who could bring Sasuke back to himself? 

No, those boys continued their fight even after brutally butchering Itachi and leaving his body like a rag doll while they continued to fight over wounded pride.

 

Itachi was too good for this world. This world filled with cruelty and betrayal. Itachi had died, wishing for his brother to see reason, and Sasuke could not even honor that one wish. Sasuke continued his path even knowing that his filthy hands were stained with the blood of the one person in the world who loved Sasuke unconditionally.  

 

So blind.

 

So _fucking_ blind!

 

Itachi did not need to die. Itachi did not need to be tossed aside like he was expendable.  Itachi was supposed to live. To become the future Hokage and make Konoha a better place.

 

Lips that had kissed him goodbye, a smile spreading across lips.

 

_“I’ll see you soon, okay?”_

 

He let him go…

 

They would pay.

 

They would all pay!

 

Choking on their own blood and tossed aside and forgotten as Itachi had been. Shisui would bathe in their blood for their transgressions.  He would not stop with the two cruel boys. No, he would continue with their fathers who had not stopped them. Kakashi who had taught Sasuke the ability that had ended Itachi’s life.

 

So petty, so jealous.

 

And they would all burn. Burn as Itachi had.The world would burn and Shisui with it. For he had sinned as greatly as everyone else. He took Sasuke under his wing. He failed to notice the signs that surrounded the boy. The whispers of darkness that would surely blight out Itachi’s light. Shisui had not gone with Itachi…if he had…he could have stopped him from doing something so foolish. 

 

So out of character for Itachi…

 

Was it?

 

When it came to Sasuke, Itachi always went with his heart rather than his mind. Sasuke had been his most precious person. His reason for breathing. And Itachi had been Shisui’s.

 

He held Itachi’s necklace and brought it to his lips, imagining that Itachi was here with him. The necklace that he had given to Itachi after a mission and he could remember how he had put it on Itachi, as the younger pulled his hair aside to allow him access…and Shisui had kissed the back of his neck as he clasped the necklace on…

 

There was blood everywhere. On the walls and coating the floor. Fire raged behind him but he did not notice.  The blonde boy lay in the distance, blue eyes wide and unfocused, staring at the ceiling.  Nearby lay his father, the Hokage’s head missing in the fray. 

 

Kakashi and various nin were dead as well. Even Danzo, who had set Sasuke on his path, was dead and broken. Bodies laying in tangled broken heaps. Marionettes cut from their strings.

 

_Didn’t they cut your strings, Itachi?_

 

Sasuke…little Sasuke who used to cling to Itachi like a leech and who had adored his lovely Aniki…Sasuke who had turned so cold and had Itachi coming to him pale and distraught that his brother finally hated him…Sasuke’s eyes were missing. Pulled free from his skull. His mouth was open in his last scream. Blood drenched his pale face, shining morbidly in the light of the flames.

 

Itachi had not screamed in death. Why should Sasuke do so? 

 

Shisui walked unsteadily.  His movements slow. He sank to his knees in the middle of the village, watching as it burned around him. 

 

_Where are you, Itachi? Why can’t I hold you?_

 

He held a body that was not there, pulling Itachi against his chest and tucking his head under his chin. He kissed the crown of Itachi’s head, the flames getting hotter. 

 

Fingers reached out and touched his cheek and the Uchiha blinked an looked down, beaming as Itachi looked up at him, sleepily.

 

 _“Where’s Sasuke?”_ He hummed and Shisui leaned down claiming his lips for a deep, tender kiss. Itachi sank against him, kissing back with that nearly timid touch of his. 

 

“Oh, Itachi…” Shisui breathed, not noticing how much his lungs hurt.

 

_“You look tired, Shisui…”_

 

_“Close your eyes, Shisui…”_

 

_“Isn’t it warm by the fire?”_

 

Itachi’s smile was dazzling. Shisui barely paid any attention to the blood covering the other Uchiha. The angry large wound to his chest that Itachi’s cruel greedy little brother had put there. How it ran clearly through his body and out the other side. Instead he continued to kiss the Uchiha that was not even there, and would never be there again as the flames rose.

 

“I missed you…” He breathed against pale lips and Itachi smiled weakly before closing his eyes, relaxing against Shisui.

 

 _“Sleep, cousin…”_ He murmured weakly and Shisui smiled, even as the flames consumed the village and himself.

 

“Goodnight, Itachi.”


End file.
